


Bumbleberry

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis takes Home Ec.





	Bumbleberry

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Fill for anon’s “Noct had to take some electives in high school, right? What did he take? Some ideas: - orchestra/band - art - cooking or home ec - dance - auto mechanics Just . . . some good old slice of life high school fic. Can be gen or shippy” prompt on [the FFXV kinkmeme](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/4398.html?thread=7551534#cmt7551534).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The tiny, kid-safe ovens in the Home Economics classroom are laughable, especially compared to the sprawling, state of the art kitchenware the palace boasts. Not that Noctis has much experience with either. But he only needs this one to manage a single little pie. He can barely see the yellowish outline of the crust through the black door. The digital numbers atop the stove display the temperature and a few other settings that Noctis’ isn’t yet fully familiar with. He _stares_ at the pie, willing it to work.

Beside him, Prompto’s got their sink full of their dishes, whistling away to the over-used chocobo song. Noctis lets him carry on the obnoxious tune, mainly because if Noctis interrupts his happy bubble, he might realize that Noctis should probably be helping with the dishes. One of Noctis’ best strategies for getting others to do things for him is to just _let them_.

But one particular person in Noctis’ life does a little _too much_ , and it’d be nice to bring him home a thank-you pie. Even if half the pie will be Prompto’s. Noctis is sure that once he explains his motivation for picking Home Ec as an elective, Prompto will understand. It’s not like Prompto hasn’t also gotten a million and one desserts out of Ignis’ inherent work ethic and kindness.

If anyone deserves a dessert made for them, it’s Iggy. So Noctis keeps his eyes on his pie, determined for it to be delicious.

Prompto hits the end of his third round, then pauses his self-made music to chirp, “Y’know, I’m starting to see why you picked Home Ec.”

Without bothering to look over, Noctis grunts, “Yeah?” He neglects to point out that Prompto made the same choice, because they both know that Prompto just followed Noctis.

“Yeah. I mean, ‘s kinda weird, y’know, because all the girls pick Home Ec, but that’s what’s genius about it! We’re surrounded by girls! If we’re not both dating by the end of the semester, there’s something seriously wrong with us.”

Noctis snorts. Normally, he’d chide Prompto for saying something so stupid while they’re still in the middle of class, but the classroom’s full of more than enough noise to drown out Prompto’s musings. At the next station over, Rinoa and Yuna are _still_ bickering over whether or not they should’ve used more sugar in their crust. The air’s thick with the heat of a dozen ovens, loud from the clank of manually washed dishes, and filled with footsteps as frantic students check their station’s supplies against the cupboards on the back wall. Their teacher paces slowly between them, stopping here and there to offer encouragement or correct mistakes. 

She’s far enough away that Prompto can whisper to Noctis, “Hey, what do you think of Kairi? She’s pretty chill, right?”

“And she’s out of your league,” Noctis quips on instinct, which leaves Prompto to groan. It’s not like the entire class is girls anyway—just a little over half. But Noctis’ decision had nothing to do with gender or girlfriends. He just wanted to lighten a certain someone’s load.

The timer mounted on the teacher’s desk starts loudly beeping, and she booms over it, “Alright, class, time to take out your pies!”

Prompto gives a little “woop!” as Noctis collects the oven mitts off the counter. He pulls the door open, and the scent of burnt pastry assaults their nostrils.

Noctis _glares_ at the pitiful mountain of blackened dough dripping over the sides of their pan. He put it in at the same time as everyone else, and he’s taking it out just as he’s told, so there’s absolutely no good reason why it should look as awful as it does. Prompto bends down to eye it and groans, “Aw man,” over his shoulder. Noctis shares the sentiment. It looks _awful_.

Ignis would be ashamed. Noctis resolves to never tell him. At least, not until cooking becomes second nature, and everything Noctis bakes turns out as delicious as Ignis’ Tenebrae facsimiles. 

In the meantime, Noctis bitterly sets their failed concoction on the counter. As the teacher starts making her rounds, Prompto sighs, “Looks like Iggy better keep his day job—you’d starve without him.”

Noctis corrects, “ _We’d_ starve,” and lightly play-punches his laughing bestie in the shoulder.


End file.
